questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Grahamburger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quest for Glory Omnipedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Leopardmenprincess.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baggins (Talk) 06:50, January 31, 2010 Silly, the Sphinx is a place A structure is a landmark. Landmarks are by definition places. One says, I'm going to the Sphinx, or the pyramids. Infact the Sphinx is what some call a sacred place.Baggins 17:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : In our world the Sphinx is a place, not in Gloriana however. It's very unlikely that Logos would have mistaken Rakeesh for a Sphinx if it were a gigantic stone structure and not the mythological creature. Grahamburger 17:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Logos comment is part of a joke, not necessarily literally a reference to a 'race'. You can easily mix it up, if you see someone from the distance in the desert, and they look like a cat with a human head, in egypt. You would think you were seeing a spinx, and the statues are quite common in egypt.Baggins 18:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: In that case, it's a design and still not a specific place (especially since Thebes is not where the Sphinx, the landmark, is and isn't even in Egypt in our geography :P). The Logos comment is part of a joke, yes, but Logos isn't telling a joke he's telling an amusing anecdote from his and Rakeesh's past. I find it hard to believe Logos would mistake Rakeesh for a statue. Furthermore, he said he was studying the Riddle of the Sphinx which is a reference to the Greek myth, implying again that we're discussing the mythological creature. The joke here is the fact that the Riddle of the Sphinx doesn't apply to either Logos or Rakeesh. Grahamburger 18:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't mix up the Great Sphinx with Sphinxes in general. There are many different Sphinxes. You are overlooking the fact that there was a Thebes Sphinxhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphinx in legend, of course this was the Greek Thebes, not Egypt Thebes (oh the fun of more than one city with the same name). This was a Sphinx that was both a statue, but also capable of giving riddles.Baggins 18:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: According to the legends, it was a creature -- a lion with a human head (though some versions also give it wings). Statues are modeled after it, sure, but it itself was not a statue. (Just look at the reference you just provided, it says so itself. :P) Anyways, without a doubt, the Sphinx referenced in these games is not a landmark. It is either the mythological creature (which, given that it appears in a game with the Hydra, Hades and the Pegasus, all of which come from Greek mythology, strikes me as extremely likely) or Logos mistook Rakeesh for a statue. It is not a specific place though. Grahamburger 18:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I won't argue you that its a creature, although I've read alternative versions of the stoyr, some that it was a statue that came to life, if the riddle wasn't answered properly.Baggins 18:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I guess I haven't read any of those versions, but I think we can all agree that it killed people. Anyways, the implication of Logos and Rakeesh's conversation is that in Gloriana there is more than one Sphinx, or at least there could potentially be more than one Sphinx, which makes it not a landmark. Can I take it out now? Pwease?!? :P Grahamburger 18:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Old conversation I know, but I finished writing up the Thebes article. Anyways, there are two contexts in the "Sphinx" comments, Logos refers to "the Sphinx" as in the riddle of the Sphinx (as in referring to an important sphinx), but also mentions "a Sphinx" as well which implies that there may be more than one, although one of them (the one he was studying) seems to be important to Thebes.Baggins 18:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It's pretty common for high fantasy worlds to create a race base on a single mythical creature (look at Medusas in both King's Quest and Dungeons & Dragons, for instance). It's entirely possible that in Gloriana we have a famous/infamous Sphinx that lives in or around Thebes and has a riddle, but that it's a member of a race of Sphinxes. Sphinxes are also a race in D&D so it's not entirely unprecedented either. Grahamburger 20:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) School for Heroes So you are a member of the "game"? Would you be willing to create the page for it? I've avoided signing up, since what little I know about it makes it sound like most of it is work, as in having to go out and do real world actions to get further in the game, as in doing community service and/or writing essays. That sounds too much like real school, and I have enough of that on my plate as it is.Baggins 12:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Well I post on the forums, but I haven't done any of the assignments yet (I got assigned to Paladin class, which is great and all but our assignments are like legit work, whereas a wizard just has to read...*grumbles* lol). I can make a page for it though, although I'm not the most knowledgeable member of the community. :P Grahamburger 18:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? How would you like to be an admin on one or more of the wikis I'm involved with? Including this one?Baggins 18:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sure! The only Sierra games I'm really familiar enough to do that for are this and King's Quest, but I'd love to help out in any way that I can with those. :) Grahamburger 07:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::alright I'l make you admin of Sierra wiki, King's Quest and this one. Just need to figure how, or contact someone who can.Baggins 09:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright you are now an admin here and Sierra Wiki. I don't have beauracrat permissions at King's Quest. So I'll have to ask someone later.Baggins 09:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You are now an admin at King's Quest ompnipedia, gratz.Baggins 11:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! And now that June is over I should hopefully have some time for actually doing stuff on the Wikis. :P Grahamburger 07:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC)